


Bathtub Discussions

by Baroness_Blixen



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, pregnant scully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_Blixen/pseuds/Baroness_Blixen
Summary: A pregnant Scully has trouble cooling down on a hot day. Luckily, Mulder is known for his brilliant ideas.





	Bathtub Discussions

For some reason Mulder is five minutes early. Of course he knows why he is early if he thinks about it (he tries not to think about it, but how can he not). The reason he is early, no matter the minutes, is that his apartment feels lonely, empty even. The only place he feels like himself, where he feels like he still belongs, is at Scully’s place. Luckily, either because of her pregnancy or simply because she really does like him, too, Scully is fine with him coming over every day. Every single day. Just the other day Mulder thought she’d mumbled a ‘stay the night’ when he tucked her in. But she’d hardly been awake and no matter how long he stared at her sleeping form, she didn’t repeat it. So he left. He leaves every night only to return again the next day. Like a stray puppy. Except for that one day when he had a doctor’s appointment and she insisted that she come with him and they spent the morning together anyway. So if he thinks about it (he really shouldn’t), it’s not a surprise he’s early.

These days Mulder has more than enough time to lose himself in thoughts while he waits for Scully to open the door. At 8 months pregnant, she no longer walks, she waddles. Though that is something he keeps to himself. Whenever someone stares at her strange walk he shoots them a dirty look. It’s the least he can do, he figures, having missed so much already. Not that they ever talk about it. If they talk about the baby it’s just that: the baby. Scully turns pink whenever she calls it her baby and neither of them has dared to call it their child yet. It’s been 8 months and it seems too sudden. At least Mulder can claim to have been dead for a great part of the pregnancy. That’s another thought he keeps to himself, though. Whether they talk about it or not, he’s here for her and the baby. The baby. His, hers or maybe even theirs.

Mulder contemplates using his key. It’s been minutes (or at least it feels like minutes) and Scully still hasn’t opened the door. If she gets angry, he thinks, he can always argue that something could have been wrong. If he’s honest, though, he doesn’t want to use the key. Unless Scully tells him to. Even when they were dating, or whatever they had been doing before he was abducted, he hardly ever used the key to her apartment.

“Hi.” Scully opens the door before he can finish his thought and Mulder is so taken aback by her attire that he forgets words altogether. Not that he’s never seen her in her underwear before (hey, he’s even seen her without it), but that was Before.

“Mulder? Can you come in? I’d rather not have my neighbors see me like this.” He walks in behind her and closes the door. Her hair is up in a messy bun and the tank top she’s wearing is sticking to her back.

“Is everything all right, Scully? How are you feeling?” She turns to him and he is certain he’s never seen her like this; her face is flushed as if she’s run a marathon and her eyes look exhausted. He hasn’t told her, because again, he isn’t sure he’s allowed, but this pregnancy looks good on her. Today, though, it really, really doesn’t.

“It’s so hot, Mulder. I can't… I don’t know what to do. My mother took me to the market this morning and I guess it was too much.”

“Oh.” It’s not a clever remark but he’s miffed no one told him about the market. He could have gone with them.

“Did we want to do anything today? I can’t remember. It’s too warm to think, Mulder.” She sits down on the couch where a fan is oscillating into her direction. She moans softly and Mulder bites his tongue as his cock twitches inside his jeans. Definitely not the time.

“No, we uhm, didn’t have any plans.”

“That’s good.” She sighs closing her eyes. Mulder wonders if he should do something, say something or maybe even just sit down. Looking at her pink face, he gets an idea. A brilliant idea.

“I know what we can do, though.” Scully opens one eye, waiting for him to elaborate.

“Do I have to move? Because I think I’d rather not.”

“You do have to move, but you’re going to love it.” Scully opens the second eye and gives him The Eyebrow.

“Mulder…”

“That’s not-”, Mulder swallows and his face takes on the same color as hers, though for completely different reasons, “Scully, I wouldn’t – I mean. That’s not what I had in mind,” it’s only half a lie after all, “how about a nice bath?”

“I’m not allowed to take hot baths.”

“I know that,” she glances at him; them not talking about things includes him not telling her that he’s read the pregnancy books. All of them, “I was thinking a nice, cool bath so you can relax and you know, cool down a bit.”

“That does sound nice. I just…”

“Just what?”

“I might need some help getting in the tub.” She refuses to look at him so Mulder kneels in front of her, one hand on her knee, the other under her chin. There are tears shimmering in her eyes, as there are so often these days, and he is prepared to wipe them away should any of them fall.

“That’s not a problem, Scully. Not at all.”

The moan Scully lets out once she slips into the tub sounds like ecstasy and Mulder needs to remind himself to keep a clear head. His little head refuses to listen, but Mulder concentrates on the happiness on Scully’s face as he kneels down next to the bathtub. The water is lukewarm (and reminds Mulder of pee, but he’s not going to tell her) and covers half of her belly.

“That’s nice. That was a good idea you had, Mulder.” Her eyes close but she cups his cheek in her hand for a short moment and he leans into her touch. The whole bathroom smells like her cocoa butter bubble bath.

“You smell so good.” He can’t control his voice, or his thoughts. Neither can he control his actions; he kisses her naked shoulder before he gently bites into it. Scully gasps and stares at him open-mouthed.

“You taste good, too.” Mulder smiles at her, genuinely happy for once.

“Mulder, can I ask something else?” Here it comes, he thinks, as the water softly splashes against the porcelain. Scully turns to him and he forces himself to look into her eyes.

“Of course.”

“Get in here.”

“What?” He can’t help but laugh.

“Get in here.” Scully repeats and grabs at his t-shirt.

“Scully, the tub is not…”

“You think I’m too big, don’t you?”

“No! You look perfect, Scully.”

“You mean fat.” She is pouting and her nails dig into his shirt.

“No, I don’t mean that at all. You look so beautiful, Scully. You’re carrying our, I mean my, I mean your – the baby and you’ve never looked more beautiful.”

“The first one, Mulder.”

“Hm?” He looks at her and somehow he is defenseless now and she manages to get the t-shirt bunched around his throat so that the only reasonable thing he can do it to take it off all the way.

“Our baby,” she tells him, slightly scratching his now bare chest and this time it’s him who moans, “I’m carrying our baby.” He nods, swallows hard. “Now get in here.” Scully demands and hasn’t he been waiting for clear, explicit orders? Here he goes. Mulder takes off the rest of his clothes quickly, Scully watching him curiously, and finally he’s naked.

“Where do I…” he wonders out loud and Scully scoots forward so he can fit behind her.

“This is even better.” She sighs when he’s settled in the tub and she can lean against him. She feels warm against his chest, almost hot, and he wonders if them sharing heat isn’t counterproductive. He’s not going to complain, though. Mulder is uncertain where to put his hands and one of them brushes her breast. Scully hisses.

“Sorry.”

“They’re just sensitive.” She takes his hands and puts them on her stomach where the baby kicks.

“Wow.”

“I think the baby agrees with your bath idea.” She chuckles, gently stroking her belly, her fingers brushing Mulder’s hand.

“Smart baby.”

“Wonder where he gets that from.”

“He? We- You’re having a boy?” Mulder thinks he doesn’t care either way, but so far she hasn’t mentioned the gender of the baby and suddenly he can’t wait to find out. They should really start communicating, he thinks.

“We, Mulder,” Scully reminds him, putting her hand over his, “are having a baby.”

“Yes… we are. But you’re not telling me?”

“I’m not telling you.” He buries his nose in her neck and she giggles when he starts nuzzling her.  

“You want to be surprised, Mulder. I know you do.” He doesn’t answer her knowing she’s right. Instead he leaves tiny kisses all over her neck; he lingers a moment longer where the chip is hidden inside and then moves on. She’s moaning again, but he can’t stop. Maybe, he thinks, if he keeps doing this, she’ll ask him to do more than kiss her soon. And maybe, if he’s really lucky, she’ll even ask him to stay again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt on tumblr.


End file.
